An operational amplifier (op-amp) is a direct-coupled high-gain amplifier that is used to amplify direct current (DC) input signals as well as alternating current (AC) signals. With the addition of relevant external components, an op-amp can be employed for a variety of other applications, such as active filters, oscillators, comparators, and regulators.